Modern SA
by LionRulersRoar
Summary: Yup, I did it. I ruined the perfection of SA. Please enjoy!
1. Underneath

**Soooooo… THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME! I'm sorry for including myself which is something I might do…**

Twelve year old Conor sat in his bedroom, staring at his window. Everything he needed was packed up and ready to go. He just might get into the Greenhaven Private School, which was located in America. He lived in Europe. It was almost time for the test, which he expected not to pass, considering he wasn't very educated and both of his brothers had failed it.

"Conor? Come on it's time to leave!" His mom yelled across the house.

"Okay!" Conor yelled back, grabbing his suitcase and bag. He almost forgot his shepherd staff. Finally, he got to the car and got in, seat belting super fast. Once they got there, a Greencloak walked up.

"Name?" She asked.

"Conor Fenray." His mom said calmly.

"Come with me." The Greencloak said. "Only the boy." She added when Conor's mom started walking. Conor saw only three people, Abby Smith and Devin Trunswick.

 _Why, oh why, did me and Devin have to be born in the same month?_

"Abby Smith?" A Greencloak called. Abby soon came out, showing she had failed. Devin went next. All Conor heard was… Nothing. Literally nothing. Conor couldn't see nor hear anything coming from the room. Suddenly, the door burst open and an frustrated Devin stormed out.

"Conor Fenray?" Another Greencloak called out. Conor went inside the room to find a lab like space. There was one yellow chair.

"Sit sit!" A doctor like Greencloak ushered. Conor obeyed. "Now, don't scream, this will only hurt a bit…" The Greencloak said, pulling out a giant needle. Conor almost did scream, considering it was huge. "Now, hold still…" The Greencloak pushed the needle in Conor's arm and felt really woozy and everything went black…

Went Conor woke up, there was a wolf. A big, grey wolf.

"Who's that?" Conor asked, startled.

"Briggan…"The Greencloak mustered more to himself than to Conor.

"Who's Briggan? Is he going to eat me?" Conor was a bit scared to say the least.

"Listen, you passed the test, now you can choose to be a Greencloak or not."

"I passed! Yay!" A Greencloak was someone who pledged to always be at the school. At first it was just a uniform, then when you grew up, you could pledge to always and only be a teacher there.

"Now do you want to go to the school or not?"

"Yes, definitely!" Conor yelled happily.

 **Okay chapter one is done!**


	2. Heartless

**I'mmmmmmmmm backkkkk! Not sure if anyone is happy about that or if they even care, but I'm back! Anyway, ignore the cruddy last chapter and give this a second chance! I will go back and update that one, lengthen it and make it a least decent! I swear to you, my writing has improved fifty times over!**

Abeke slunk into the dark streets, looking for something honorable to take as her test taker's gift. In Africa, all kids who take the test (which is everyone, it's required) have to bring a gift for the Greencloaks. Abeke's father wanted her to bring a decorated jar like her oh-so-perfect sister, Soama. She hated her sister, a perfect little angel in her father's eyes while the older girl was really just a spoiled brat.

She heard some mice scatter under her feet and she squeaked a bit, flailing around to avoid the little creatures. She heard a slick sound and air rushed past her. Instinctively, she stuck her hand out to catch herself, but her hand slipped on the wet ground. Her head hit the stone hard. Against her banging head's advice, she opened her eyes and found herself staring into the beady eyes of a white mouse. Out of anger, she raised her hand to crush it, but she stopped herself. Its tiny head cowered and its eyes pleaded with her. Instead of killing it, her tried to pick it up, finding that its long tail was caught in a trap.

"Well that's not good, is it?" Abeke muttered, peering closely at the small rodent. Finally, she found a latch and unhooked it, freeing the animal. "There you go," she told it, letting it run free. It began to ran, but suddenly stopped, coming back to lick her a bit as a thank you. She smiled.

She stood up, wondering it the little mouse would count as a tribute? She laid her hand on the ground and the little rodent scurried onto it, completely trusting her.

"You'll be perfect…" she murmured, pleased with her finding. She started to walk off, slipping the mouse into her pocket, but she had a bad feeling. She felt as if someone was watching her. She turned, gazing into the darkness of the alleyway. She looked all around, a tight knot twisting itself in her stomach. She noticed what she had slipped on; a trail of oil. She knew the reasonable thing to do would be to walk away, especially since it was so late. She checked her watch, trying to distract herself. 3:00am.

 _Great._ She thought, kicking herself for staying out so long. She'd missed her dad's nightly check in. Every night at midnight, both girls had to be in their beds, asleep. When Abeke wasn't there, she was punished severely. She grimaced, knowing exactly how terrible her punishment would be.

Conflict arose in her. Should she go home, where she would be punished yet safe from the outside world, or should she stay out, maybe never return home, and risk getting kidnapped or murdered.

Finally, she made up her mind. She needed to go home and face her father. She evil, cruel father.

Abeke jerked awake to her alarm clock, knowing today was the day. She was going to take the test. She jumped out of her sheets excited, running to the bathroom to get dressed. Her gaze caught her reflection in the mirror, and the first thing she noticed was the bruises.

 _How can I cover that up?_ She thought, that tight feeling returning, only ten times worse. She ran to Soama's room, knocking on the door rapidly.

"What?" Soama's venomous voice interrogated as she threw open the door.

"I need to borrow your makeup." Abeke responded, trying to push past the older girl.

Soama glared at her. "Uh, no."

Abeke gathered up her courage and looked her wicked sister in the eye. "Do you really want me to tell Father that it was your fault I went to the test with bruises?"

Soama's glare deepened and Abeke held her breath, awaiting the answer. Seconds felt like years, centuries even, as Soama took her sweet time. "Fine."

Abeke felt her breath rush out and the tight feeling loosened. "Thank you," she whispered, nearly sprinting to her sister's small bathroom.

About fifteen minutes later, Abeke rushed to the car. She was going to be late for the test.

Her father's gruff voice spoke, and Abeke felt a sharp emotion go through her. "What took you so long?"

The rumbled to life as Abeke thought about her answer. "I needed to add a few things."

"Weakling," he muttered bitterly. "So afraid. And she's not even smart. Why can't she be like her sister."

The last words made Abeke's eyes sting. Her heart hurt. All she wanted was to be loved for her, not compared to her sister. Not downgraded because of her sister. All she wanted was to be accepted by someone.

Abeke threw open the door to the Greencloak's building, air conditioner blowing her hair back. She remembered her father smiling, telling her he loved her, and sadly leaving her alone. She didn't believe a second of the act, but she certainly didn't call him out.

Soon, the Greencloak called her in, giving her this long lecture about not freaking out. Abeke became so bored that she watched the fresh paint dry rather than listen to the freak.

"Understand?" The Greencloak's voice asked, and she snapped out of her thoughts, nodding rapidly. "So, what is your gift?"

Abeke pulled out the mouse. "This."

The Greencloak's face was unreadable, but Abeke knew it wasn't for the good. "Interesting…" The Greencloak reached her hand out cautiously, trying to take the rodent. The small creature growled, but the woman was stubborn. The woman's hand touched the mouse's soft fur, but not for long; it bit her. Its teeth sunk in deep, and the woman jerked away, anger sketching her face.

"I'm sorry," Abeke gasped. "I didn't know-"

"Out! You failed!" The Greencloak shouted, pointing towards the door. Abeke hung her head as she walked out of the building, holding her only friend.

Five hours later, Abeke still sat on the street corner, awaiting her father. She'd called him, but he hadn't answered. Biting her lip, she stood, unsure of where to go.

Then a voice stopped her. "Are you the Raindancer?"

She turned around, the setting sun blinding her. "No sir, we haven't had a Raindancer in years. He died a long time ago."

"Did you pass the test?"

"No sir, I was kicked out because my tribute was unsuitable."

"Well, I have the test. Would you like to take it again?"

Abeke stopped for a moment, deciding whether or not she should. Eventually, she made her decision. If she came home with a pass, then maybe she'd finally be like her sister. Maybe she'd be better. Her sister had failed.

"Yes sir," she bravely told him, strutting closer.

He smiled smugly, pulling out a long, sharp needle. She swallowed hard, but she gave him her arm anyway. He stuck the needle in mercilessly, and everything blacked out.

She had one last thought before the gentle oblivion seized her; _What would Father think?_


	3. Perfect

**Hello again! First off, I loved how many reviews I got on the chapter! Second, some people were wondering if the next chapter would be Rollan or Meilin, well, here's a hint; I'm going in the order the first book went in. Third of all, thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

 **SilverConstellation First Chapter: Lol, I don't think they're allowed to do that now…**

 **SilverConstellation Second Chapter: I'm not so sure that was a kinder person…**

 **StarlighterWitch First Chapter: Thanks!**

 **Starlighter Witch Second Chapter: Maybe… maybe not…**

 **Guest: Lol, I did it for both!**

 _And a one last sweep…_ Meilin thought as she carefully pulled her eyeliner across the tip of her eyelid, cautious for mistakes. The time she had before her test was very little, but she knew she had to show up looking perfect. Being one of the most respected girls in China, they didn't expect any less than the best from her… in everything. Holding her breath tight, she finished the skilled design on her eye.

A small knock came from her door. "Come in," she shouted, quickly shutting off her music. Every once and a while, she would play some music, but not the kind people would expect. She liked heavy metal, because it connected with her warrior spirit.

Meilin turned around to face the intruder, finding General Chin, her father's closest friend. "Yes?"

General Chin looked her up and down, slowly analyzing her. She knew he was making sure there were no mistakes, most likely so he could warn her. "You look perfect. Are you nervous?"

Meilin smiled formally, knowing it to be a sign of respect, not happiness. "Thank you, and no. I'm a straight _A_ student, of course I'll pass."

General Chin nodded. "Very well. Everyone's cheering for anyway," he stopped, seemingly hesitant. "Not to be the barer of bad news, but I'm afraid your father cannot come to see you take your test."

Meilin felt her throat thicken. "Why not?"

"He got hung up with the army. Tough battle going on, you know?" General Chin smiled sympathetically. "But he wanted you know that he tried his best, he just couldn't make it."

"Who's taking me then?"

"I am, and we're leaving in just a few minutes."

Meilin threw open the car, marveling at the beauty of the marble building. The sunlight shone against it just right, bringing out its perfectly chiseled surface.

A Greencloak stood at the door, awaiting her arrival. "Welcome, Miss Teng."

Meilin smiled, dipping into a graceful curtsy. "Thank you for having me."

A few minutes later, Meilin was taken into a room, which was some sort of mix between a doctor's office and a lab. General Chin wasn't allowed to come with her, making her curiosity start to wonder.

A Greencloak in a lab suit appeared, holding a long, sharp needle. "Do not freak out. I will explain after we insert you with this."

She nodded in response, sucking in a breath. The Greencloak approached her with careful, wary steps, as if she'd jump up and run away. He inserted it into her arm, which she barely felt. What really bothered her was the dizziness, and soon, she fell asleep.

Meilin jolted awake, feeling a heavy weight on her hips, nearly crushing them. Soft, white fur tickled her face as she tried to sit up. She could hardly even breathe.

"On three. One, two, THREE!" She heard as about five different pairs of hands grabbed whatever was on top her and pulled. But soon after, she heard them tumble to the floor, snoring. Facepalming, she twisted underneath the weight, finally falling out. Dusting the fur off her dress, she turned to find it was a black and white panda. It sat there lazily and slowly chewed on its bamboo, completely naïve and oblivious.

Meilin spotted five or six Greencloaks laying on the floor, knocked out cold, yet they all had stupid smiles on their faces. It was like the panda had made them drunk or something.

Suddenly, Meilin's dizziness hit her once again, knocking her off her feet. She gasped for air as she felt thick, furry arms wrap around her and pull her into a sleep full of peaceful dreams.

 **Yay! I finished chapter three! So, I decided to do a little thing that may or may not get me more reviews…**

 **Anyway, I'll basically put up the first four lines of a random song, and whoever guesses it gets 'Ruler Points'. The more points you get, the higher your rank becomes. See below.**

 **Under Ten Points: Village FOOL**

 **Ten Points: Peasant**

 **Twenty Points: Earl (or mayor)**

 **Thirty Points: Lord or Lady**

 **Forty Points: Duke or Duchess**

 **Fifty Points: Prince or Princess**

 **Seventy-five Points: King or Queen**

 **Over One Hundred: I'M THE FLIPPING BEST PERSON IN THE UNIVERSE, BRO**

 **Okay, so first song…**

 _Here I am Lord and I'm drowning, in Your sea of forgetfulness_

 _The chains of yesterday surround me, I yearn for peace and rest_

 _I don't want to end up where You found me_

 _And it echoes in my mind, keeps me awake tonight_

 **I bet you no-one's gonna get that one…**

 **(Extra points if you can guess the singer/band, and even more if you can name every person in the band, assuming it's a band that is.)**


End file.
